Security is the most important factor for people when choosing household electrical products. Currently, the most widely used electrical receptacle is mainly composed of a housing and two or three groups of conductive metal blades installed in the housing (also known as a hot or live wire output conductive plug bush group, a neutral or zero line output conductive plug bush group, and a ground line conductive plug bush group). There are two-hole and/or three-hole power supply socket openings on the surface of a power supply receptacle shell. And, the above mentioned conductive metal blades are placed in the power supply receptacle, and the blades are connected with the power supply hot line, neutral line, and ground line in the wall through conductive components and conducting wire. Thus, there is power supply output available from the power supply socket openings on the power supply receptacle shell surface.
The live conductive metal blade in the power receptacle is placed under the hollowed power socket opening of the shell surface. Therefore, in real life, some children extend their fingers into the power socket out of curiosity, or they touch the conductive metal blades (that is power output conductive plug bush) under the power socket with their fingers or a metal rod. Once the children touch the conductive metal blades in the receptacle socket, it will lead to the occurrence of electrocution deaths and injuries.